1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a system of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an inspection apparatus used for detecting a defect on a substrate, a manufacturing system including the same, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are electronic components that exploit the electronic properties of semiconductor materials such as silicon, germanium, gallium arsenide, and organic semiconductors. Semiconductor devices are manufactured both as single discrete devices and as integrated circuits. Semiconductor devices may be used as components of telecommunications equipment. High-performance and highly-integrated semiconductor devices are needed in view of the rapid development of the telecommunications field. However, it is difficult to improve a production yield of apparatuses that manufacture such high-performance and highly-integrated semiconductor devices.